Ringtone
by Hyrulean Archeress
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up at Link's quaint, refurbished coffeeshop on a lazy Wednesday, how will the day turn out? Modern AU, Midlink, Oneshot. [Midna x Link], Shad. Rate and Review!


A Midlink Oneshot for all you Midlink lovers. I know for certain I am one. :) Here you go, peeps, rate and review as normal, or PM me. I will reply ASAP. I may continue this oneshot if you peeps give me a review saying so, or by PMing my account. Like I already said, I will reply to you as soon as I am able.

Nintendo, damn them (but not really), owns **all** (I wish I did) of Legend of Zelda

* * *

A gold light streamed through the window, and Link found himself lost in the wonderful smells of the quaint little coffee shop. Aryll was out shopping the modern and furnished streets of Castletown with Malon and Zelda, whilst he was left to take charge of the shop.

He sighed in content… At least it was a Wednesday. Hardly any customers came, and he was left to the scent of gooey chocolate chip cookies, the intoxicating smell of the new whiskey, _Chateau Ordona_ , and the odor of white and blue daylilies with their delicate stems. The lazy shop seems to stay in a standstill.

The shiny gold bells hung carelessly on the door rang softly, breaking the silence as the coffee shop's regular, a quiet scholar by the name of Shad, walked briskly in the door. Link waved at his friend, and asked, "The usual, right?"

"Yes," Shad replied, glancing up from his tome of _Ancient Civilizations: Skyloft_. "This novel is simply stunning. The villagers of Skyloft may very well still exist, hidden among the clouds." Link grinned. His friend had been fascinated by the Legends of the Sky Hero, as long as he could remember.

He walked towards to coffee machine, and started to grind Arabian coffee beans to create the bitter, black chocolate that Shad favored – no sugar or cream. Adding a loaf of cornbread, he brought the plate over to the comfy couches near the windows that Shad preferred, as the light from the windows cast a soft glow to read.

Setting the plate down, Link strolled back to the counter, watching his customer and old friend. The brown orbs beyond the copper-framed glasses scanned the yellowing pages as the bells tolled again. Link looked up, expecting to see his sister, clad in her typical sky–blue sundress that was dotted with large red and black flowers.

Instead, he found his eyes meeting scarlet orbs. The young woman was clad in a skin-tight black sweater that showed her smooth midriff, and was embroidered with lines of shimmering teal along her side, and a pair of gray leggings.

"Hi," she said, plopping down in an unladylike manner on one of the beige leather barstools that lined the counter. "Get me a damn whiskey, will you?"

"Sure thing," Link replied. "What type? We have a new brew today, _Chateau Ordona_."

"Oh, I dunno, any will do," she said, yawning in a teasing way. Somehow, Link didn't seem to mind. "Anything on your mind?" he asked, as he brought out a bottle of the cherry red liquor. "Most do not just come in to cuss, and want alcohol, especially on a Wednesday."

She merely smiled deviously, showing her pointed canine tooth, and sipped the red beverage. "That, is a secret." "You have many, then," Link replied casually. "Yes, asshole, how could you tell?" she replied sarcastically. Unfortunately, Link was not fazed. "Cool, cool. Tell me about it, then." "Ugh, fine. But first, before I give all my secrets away, tell me your name, stranger."

"Link," he said amiably. "Link," she echoed, savoring the word in that somewhat oddly familiar, lilting voice of hers. "Midna," she said carelessly. "Midna, huh." Link said.

"So you want to know my secrets, huh?" The girl's crimson eyes glowed with excitement and taunt. "Eee, hee, hee! Do you have a pen?" Nodding, he ducked below the counters to find the pen he'd gotten for his birthday.

Silvery capped and quite expensive, Aryll had gotten it for him. Handing it to Midna, he hesitated briefly, but gave it to her. She looked at it, and wrote on her own hand for a bit. Turquoise blue ink oozed metallically out of the ballpoint and onto her arm. She smiled softly, and grabbing his hand gently, signed her name in loopy cursive and wrote a series of numbers on his right hand. Digging through her purse, she found a ten dollar bill, said, "Keep the tip," and sauntered out of the café, smirking as she did so.

From the corner of the café where Shad was seated, watching the exchange in amused silence finally spoke, "Well, friend, seems like you've made a new acquaintance today, haven't you?" Link could only stutter, "She left me her phone number…"

* * *

What will happen next? Or will I even write anything? The vote, my friends, is up to you! Review or PM me!


End file.
